


Like Morning Sun

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Jim smiled at him, the familiar lazy grin of a man in no hurry to rise and start the day.





	

As the rays of the morning sun finally succeeded in waking him, albeit gently and in phases, Leonard finally released the last wispy strands of his dreams – pleasant ones for a change – and stretched, arching his back off the mattress. His movement brought his entire left side into greater contact with the man beside him and he relished the touch. 

Jim, only partially awakened by the movement, sleepily turned onto his side and threw an arm over Leonard's body, pulling the other man onto his own side until they were face to face. ″Morning, Bones.″ Jim's voice was sleep roughened and his eyes were only slitted open to protect him from the brightening sunlight.

″Mornin' Jim.″ Leonard's voice was similarly gravelly, a state that he knew Jim found irresistible, and he heard Jim make a low sound in his throat.

Jim smiled at him, the familiar lazy grin of a man in no hurry to rise and start the day. As if to prove exactly that point, Jim, his arm tightening across Leonard's back, scooted himself closer to Leonard, pressing them chest to chest, intertwining their legs, and co-opting Leonard's left arm as his pillow. The position was absurdly comfortable and so long as Leonard's fingers weren't falling asleep, he certainly didn't mind considering the many... benefits of the position. Benefits of which his awakening body was gradually making him aware.

Jim was warm and even with the covers long since kicked off the end of the bed Leonard didn't feel a chill. Jim's free arm was flung above them and he was slowly scritching Leonard's scalp to some unknown tempo. The sensation sent shivers coursing through Leonard's body and it was somehow both soothing and arousing. 

They lay there as the soft light of morning crept into the room, illuminating their bodies and suffusing Jim's hair with a golden halo. Hazel eyes met blue, now wide and inviting, each welcoming the other to share in this moment, the slow and steady build of it.

Leonard wrapped his left arm up around Jim's shoulder, further anchoring them together, and raised his right hand to Jim's face. He trailed his fingers across Jim's full lips, up his cheekbone, and across his temple before slowly carding them through his soft hair, playing with the sun-gilded strands. Jim's hand stilled on Leonard's scalp and his eyes began to close, sinking into the pleasures of touch and warmth, of soft, hitching breaths, and the crawl of the sun across their skin.

They were together, free of their responsibilities, and the day was filled with possibilities. Life was... life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. I am no longer sure of the specific prompt.


End file.
